


Night pests

by gaydisaster4



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydisaster4/pseuds/gaydisaster4
Summary: Catra has a nightmare(Adora and Catra are 12)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Night pests

**Author's Note:**

> My 1st fic!! Please let me know if I did well 😅

It was 2am in the Horde. Most people were sound asleep with images of victory against the Princesses in their heads. One,however,was not having such a pleasant night. A young Catra viciously tossed and turned in her slumber. Her agile brain filled with a torturous nightmare.

_**"A-Adora! Where are you?"** _ _Catra stumbled around the soundless corridors of the Horde. It was pitch black outside. She should be asleep. She **knows** what trouble she could get in if she's not asleep;but she has to find her best friend. " **Come on,Shadow Weaver's gonna have our heads if we're not in bed."** She continued to wander around the halls for who knows how long before she heard: _

_**"CATRAAAA HELPPP!!!!!!!"** That was Adora. THAT WAS ADORA. SHE WAS IN TROUBLE!?! _

_'Run Catra! Come on!! Get to Adora!!! She needs you.'_   


_The girl dashed through the doors keeping her from her Adora. Those who'd take the time to look would see that although Catra is small in size and appears weak,she is a mighty force with boundless energy, incredible speed and the instincts of an alley cat._

_Panting as she slowed down,Catra had unknowingly reached the source of the menacing scream. " **A-Adora I'm here where are-"**_   


_Just like that,everything stopped. What lay infront of her was her best friend-her partner in crime-her soulmate- **her** Adora-lifeless on the floor in a pool of thick,red blood._

_The air in the room was growing thin and Catra's heart shattered into a million minuscule pieces. 'Nononononononononothiscan'tbehappeningthiscant behappeningthiscantbe-'_

_Everything sort of went blurry after that. All the young cat/girl can really piece together is a sinister Shadow Weaver in her sultry voice screech "Adora is finally away from you. The Horde was and never will be home to mangey alley-cats like you anymore."_

_It then felt like falling. Everything she ever knew and everything she ever loved-gone. Adora's name tried to escape her dry lips but Catra was unable to make a sound._

_"CATRA! CATRA CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"_

_Huh!? A voice? Calling to her?!?! 'Wait that's Ado-'_

_Catra awoke from the hell she'd just experienced ;covered in cold sweat and what she'll try to deny as tears._

"Are you o-ok? Can I hug you?" Having realised what was going on,the feline silently nodded and Adora crept into the bed alongside her. "You wanna talk about it?" Catra let out a meek "no." Adora held her closer and rubbed small circles against her back whispering "It's gonna be ok,it's gonna be ok..." The normally jumpy cat fell asleep to the peaceful sound of her best friend's voice that night.

  


Of course they had to face the brutal teasing from their bunk mates after waking up to find their arms entangled around each other. So Catra decided to sleep at the foot of Adora's bed from now on-close enough to her for general affection but far enough to be totally platonic.

_  
_

  



End file.
